In the Lake
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Di danau ini aku selalu menangis, setiap kali berada di danau ini lukaku selalu terbuka kembali. Dan karena kata-katamu aku sadar kalau aku tak berhak merasakan semua ini. A fic for Park Seo Young or Himeka. RnR?


In the Lake by mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

AU, OOC

Ichigo and Hinamori or IchiHIna pair

A fic for Himeka or Park Seo Young

.

Ichigo melihat gadis itu selalu merenung ditepi danau lalu melemparkan sesuatu, merusak ketenangan air danau yang tenang dan meneteskan air mata. Seperti ingin melemparkan semua kesialan yang ia hadapi serta melepaskan segala kesedihan.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak terlalu mengerti masalah yang dihadapi gadis itu, karena ia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Tapi melihat mata gadis itu yang selalu basah ketika berada di dekat danau. Dan Ichigo selalu berpikir jika semua gadis akan menangis ketika ia bersedih. Jadi ia merasa kesimpulannya tidak salah.

.

Hinamori Momo, selalu berada di tempat yang sama pada sore hari, merenung di tepi danau dan melemparkan kerikil kesana. Membuat air kembali beriak dan tak tenang lalu Momo selalu tak tahan untuk meneteskan airmata. Membuatnya ingin berlari, menyusul kerikil yang ia lempar dan tenggelam di dalam danau.

Ia tidak pernah ingin semua kekecewaan yang ia alami terlihat di mata orang lain. Tapi seperti halnya orang lain, ia tidak mampu menutupi rasa kecewa dan kehilangan yang ada.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti duduk di tepi danau itu?"

Momo menoleh dan memajukan kursi yang ia duduki. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak berada disana, kau tidak akan menangis kan? Kalau kau terus berada di sana kau selalu menangis."

Rangiku, sahabat Momo selalu memberikan saran ketika ia menceritakan sebuah masalah, dengan solusi yang cukup ampuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Biasanya Momo akan selalu mengangguk dan berterimakasih untuk segala hal yang diusulkan oleh wanita yang telah menjadi seorang istri itu, tapi untuk kali ini mungkin tidak.

"Maaf, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Ayolah Momo, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus-menerus mengingatnya, bagaimanapun dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Mengkhianatimu, bagaimana bisa kau terus mengharapkannya?"

Momo menggeleng dengan cepat dan menuang isi poci teh yang ia pegang. "Siapa bilang aku mengharapkannya kembali, aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh," Rangiku memukul bahu Momo dan membuat gadis itu nyaris menumpahkan gelas tehnya. "Aku tahu kau masih mengharapkannya."

Momo tak pernah memungkiri, ia masih menunggu pria yang meninggalkannya di atas altar ketika pernikahan akan dimulai. Dan selalu merasa kalau ada alasan khusus kenapa orang itu meninggalkan dirinya dengan gaun putih, seorang pastur, dan tamu-tamu pernikahan di dalam gereja.

" Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kubuat orang itu menyesal, aku akan membuatnya memohon ampun padaku," Rangiku mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan membuat Momo tertawa geli, teman baiknya selalu menghibur dirinya kapanpun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukannya padamu ketika ia muncul."

Rangiku pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Momo kembali menanggapi leluconnya. "Jadi kau akan melaksanakan usulku?"

Momo meletakkan gelas tehnya. "Entahlah."

.

Ichigo kembali melewati danau itu, hanya sekedar berjalan di sore hari untuk melepaskan penat setelah menghadapi berkas-berkas diatas meja. Tapi kali ini ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama temannya yang begitu mencolok dan membuat semua orang melirik sambil menahan tawa dengan tangan mereka.

"Hei, Ichigo aku tidak mengira tempat ini ramai di sore hari."

Ichigo tidak mempedulikan kata-kata teman yang telah mempermalukannya secara tidak langsung di sore ini. Matanya mengarah pada tepi danau tempat si gadis melemparkan kerikil dan meneteskan air matanya selama 1 minggu terakhir ini.

Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu Ichigo?" Renji Abarai, melirik ke kiri dan kanan ketika menyadari Ichigo telah mendahuluinya dan berhenti di depan sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap kearah danau.

Ichigo yang masih belum menemukan gadis itu mencoba mencari keberadaanya disekitar danau, tapi nihil ia tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata gadis itu bunuh diri atau mengalami kecelakaan.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Ia kembali tersadar setelah Renji memanggilnya lagi, dan menanggapi panggilan Renji dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik.

"Kenapa kau berhenti disini? Kau mencari seseorang? Apakah seorang gadis cantik?"

Pertannyan Renji kali ini benar-benar mengena, Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain mencari jawaban yang tepat dan tidak mencurigakan.

"Tidak, bagaimana bisa? Untuk apa?"

Tapi ia sadar kalau jawabannya tidak lebih dari sebuah bukti atas pertanyaan Renji. Dan kali ini ia merasa bodoh.

Beruntung Renji tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Ichigo dan berlalu melewatinya sambil berlari kecil. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan."

Langkah kaki Renji telah melewatinya cukup jauh, tapi kali ini ia tidak berusaha mengejar, dirinya masih terus bertanya dimana gadis itu, dan kenapa kali ini gadis bermata coklat dengan rambut hitam itu tidak berada di tepi danau.

.

Momo melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku panjang dan menempatkan diri disana. Melihat kea rah danau yang begitu tenang dengan air jernih yang mengisi cekungannya. Ia merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat kesukaannya dan orang itu, disetiap langkah kakinya pun ia bisa melihat ingatan lama yang diputar kembali antara dirinya dan orang itu.

Seperti membuka luka lama, yang bahkan belum kering. Mengoreknya kembali dan membiarkannya berdarah, lalu setelah setengah kering kembali mengoreknya kembali. Mengulang rasa sakit yang sama, tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itulah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan.

Tangan Momo meraih sebuah kerikil yang ada di dekatnya, melemparkan kerikil itu kearah danau, membiarkannya tenggelam dan membuat riak kecil.

Tapi danau itu akan kembali tenang, riaknya hanya muncul sekali dan menghilang.

Momo selalu menganggumi keberadaan air yang tenang , dan selalu kembali tenang setelah mengalami gangguan dari siapapun dan dalam bentuk apapun.

Pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk tetap hidup dan tegar seperti air di danau ini. Tapi tetap saja kenangan yang tersimpan di danau ini juga membuatnya ingin kembali dan terus mengulang kesedihannya.

.

Sore ini hujan pertama setelah musim panas berlalu, suasana disekitar danau yang ramai berubah, tak ada yang disana kecuali seorang pria dengan payung ditangan kanannya.

Pria itu masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berdiri di tepi danau, seperti menanggapi sebuah panggilan yang tidak terdengar tanpa memikirkan alasan yang ada. Ichigo tetap mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya berhenti hingga tiba di tepi danau yang sepi.

Mata coklatnya menemukan keberadaan seseorang dan hanya satu, di dekat bangku panjang, seorang gadis yang biasa ia lihat berdiri disana dengan payung ditangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi Ichigo melihat gadis itu menatap danau dengan tatapan sedih.

Dengan agak ragu Ichigo mendekati gadis itu, setidaknya kali ini daripada menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu ia ingin mengetahuinya dari mulut gadis itu sendiri.

"Hei."

.

Momo melihat dari jendela ketika hujan turun begitu deras, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hujan akan turun di sore hari sementara pada pagi hari begitu cerah. Kali ini ia cukup ragu apakah harus menuju ke danau lagi atau tidak.

Ia menempatkan diri diatas sofa empuk dengan teh hangat yang mengepul diatas meja, siaran ulang drama favoritnya telah dimulai dan kenyamanan yang dibutuhkan ketika udara dingin sudah ada ditangan. Tapi matanya tidak pernah berhenti melirik kearah pintu, seperti menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia lakukan.

Momo menghela nafas, dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk keluar dari sini."

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dan meraih sebuah payung _transparant _yang berada di sampingnya. Setelah yakin pintu terkunci dengan baik, ia menyusuri gang menuju danau itu dan merasakan dingin serta bau tanah yang terkikis hujan.

Kadang ia merindukan saat hujan turun dan mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang itu, berharap orang yang ia tunggu akan kembali padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Kenapa ia meninggalkan seorang gadis diatas altar, kenapa ia tidak menghubungi gadis itu, kenapa ia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Dan mungkin sebuah tamparan akan mendarat dipipi orang itu, Momo sedikit terkikik mengingat ucapan Rangiku soal menghajar pria yang telah membuatnya malu ketika harus menjadi seorang pengantin tunggal tanpa pasangan.

Lamunan Momo terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah beada di tepi danau itu, matanya melirik bangku panjang tempatnya biasa duduk, tapi terlalu basah kali ini ia tidak mungkin melakukan kebiasaan itu.

Momo melihat air danau yang kembali beriak, tertimpa air hujan yang turun dari langit. Tapi ia tahu walaupun air danau itu akan selalu beriak ketika hujan, tetap saja ada saatnya air danau akan kembali tenang ketika hujan reda.

Ia terus melihat air danau itu, tak ada niat untuk melemparkan kerikil ke dalamnya, mungkin kali ini tidak, terlalu banyak riak air yang muncul karena hujan.

"Hei."

Momo menoleh kesumber suara, dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut oranye memanggilnya, pria itu cukup tampan dan kelihatannya sering melewati danau ini, Momo tidak terlalu ingat tapi dugaannya mungkin benar.

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Momo mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu kearah danau. "Hanya melihat keadaan danau ini, kau?"

"Mungkin kita sama, aku juga penasaran keadaan danau ini ketika hujan turun."

Momo tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, dan sepertinya pria itu pun tidak ingin melanjutkannya. Hujan turun semakin deras saat itu, tanpa sadar Momo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya keluar tanpa jaket di udara sedingin ini.

"Pakailah," pria itu menyodorkan jaket yang ia kenakan pada Momo, dan Momo jelas menanggapi penawarannya dengan ragu, ia belum mengenal pria itu.

Pria itu menggeleng dan menarik tangan Momo untuk menerima jaket yang ia kenakan. "Kau tahu, sakit itu menyedihkan. Jadi sebelum sakit pakai saja jaket ini."

Momo menerimanya dengan ragu, tapi udara dingin tidak membiarkannya untuk menolak penawaran pria itu. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengenakan jaket, secara bergantian dari kiri ke kanan, tanpa melepaskan pegangan payungnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau?"

"Hinamori Momo, kau bisa memanggilku Momo."

Tak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi, mata Momo hanya mengarah pada danau, dan hanya hal itu yang membuatnya bisa tenang ditengah hujan. Jaket yang diberikan Ichigo pun sangat membantu, setidaknya ia tidak akan flu setelah pulang nanti.

.

Ichigo mengeluarkan tangannya dari perlindungan payung, hujan sudah reda dan matahari mulai tenggelam, sebaiknya ia pulang atau ayahnya akan menjerit lagi dirumah.

"Ichigo, kau tidak pulang? Aku rasa hujan sudah reda," Hinamori Momo, wanita yang berada di sampingnya selama beberapa menit bertanya seolah-olah mampu membaca pikirannya.

Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya, aku akan pulang. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku rasa tidak baik jika kau pulang terlalu malam."

Momo menggeleng, "Tidak aku akan disini sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam, dan—" Ichigo melihat Momo melepaskan jaket yang ia pinjamkan, dan menyodorkannya. "Terimakasih atas pinjamannya."

"Tidak, kembalikan saja besok."

Ichigo terus bertanya kenapa ia mengatakan hal tadi secara spontan, kenapa harus dikembalikan besok. Ah sekarang ia sadar kalau ia telah melontarkan penawaran yang salah.

"Kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng dan melihat Momo mulai mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Supaya aku bisa melihatmu disini besok."

Tak ada jawaban dari Momo hingga ia pamit pada gadis itu, sekarang ia merasa bahwa seluruh kata-katanya salah, gadis itu pasti akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Apa yang kukatakan?" Ichigo menepuk dahinya dalam perjalanan pulang, dan berharap besok Momo tidak akan menghindarinya karena ucapan aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Momo bisa melihat punggung Ichigo menjauh darinya. Dan ia masih heran ketika Ichigo mengatakan hal yang aneh padanya, tentang melihat dirinya esok hari untuk mengembalikan jaket. Apakah itu sebuah permintaan yang biasa atau sebuah rayuan. Momo masih tidak mengerti.

Tangan kanan Momo melihat jaket jeans yang dipinjamkan Ichigo padanya, dari jaket jeans itu hari ini ia merasa mengenal orang baru yang cukup baik, dan semoga saja benar-benar baik.

.

Ichigo menunggu di bangku panjang dengan cemas, sejak tadi ia melihat jarum jam yang ada ditangannya, berharap Momo benar-benar akan bertemu dengannya hari ini, sekaligus mengembalikan jaket. Ia jelas tidak ingin Momo benar-benar merasakan keanehan akan ucapannya kemarin.

"Hai."

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang tersangul rapi tersenyum manis padanya, sembari menyodorkan sebuah jaket. "Milikmu kan? Terimakasih ya."

Ia menerima jaket itu, dan merasakan Momo duduk disampingnya.

"Masih khawatir pada danau ini?"

Ichigo melihat mata coklat Momo mengarahkan pandangannya menuju ke kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan perahu, dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya danau ini baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana dengamu?"

Momo melihat Ichigo dengan penuh tanya, dan tertawa kecil. "Seperti yang kau lihat aku sehat, berkat jaketmu. Terimakasih."

Ichigo bisa bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Momo, tidak ada tatapan aneh ataupun pertanyan lain yang menanyakan mengapa ia begitu perhatian pada gadis itu, Ichigo menepuk dahi lagi dan menyadari kekonyolannya. Ia terlalu gugup untuk mendekati seorang wanita.

"Ichigo."

Ia menoleh dan melihat Momo meneruskan panggilannya. "Kau tahu asal-usul danau ini?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah batu kerikil, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam danau. "Aku dengar danau ini adalah air mata seorang gadis yang dikhianati kekasihnya, lalu ia menenggelamkan diri kedalamnya. Aku tidak terlalu yakin pada cerita ini."

Ichigo kembali melihat Momo yang tersenyum pahit, seperti menahan emosinya.

"Begitukah, dia wanita yang malang."

"Menurutku dia wanita yang sangat malang."

Momo menoleh, tertarik pada pendapat Ichigo. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah ia bisa mencari pria lain, bukan bunuh diri, seandainya ia tidak bisa mencari pria lain pun ia bisa membahagiakan orang lain, bukannya membuat orang lain merasa kasihan padanya."

Momo tertegun mendengar ucapan Ichigo, ia seperti mendapatkan nasehat yang benar-benar mengena untuk masalahnya, kisah yang ia alami memang mirip tapi jelas ia tidak harus bunuh diri seperti wanita itu. Dan penjelasan Ichigo yang ia dengar kali ini benar-benar membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi, menurutmu dia harus mencari kebahagiaan lain?"

Ichigo mengangguk lagi. "Kalau ia tidak bahagia dengan cintanya, ia bisa mencari cinta yang lebih besar dari cintanya pada pria itu, keluarganya, sahabatnya. Bukankah itu juga perasaan cinta?"

Momo benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari-cari, ia harus mencari kebahagian lain dari orang lain bukan berharap pria yang telah meninggalkannya kembali lagi padanya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau mau kutraktir eskrim?"

Ichigo menoleh, melihat Momo yang masih menunjukkan senyumnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau telah membantuku hari ini, jadi sebuah eskrim adalah hadiahnya."

Ichigo menoleh dan berusaha mencerna kata-kata Momo, ia tidak merasa membantu apapun. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau suka rasa apa? Akan aku belikan," Momo akan berdiri sebelum tangan Ichigo menahan tanganya, entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba Momo merasakan sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan mentraktirmu, dan jangan menolak. "

Momo terkejut dengan permintaan Ichigo tapi secara spontan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "Baiklah besok giliranmu."

.

"Hei, Momo."

Momo menoleh dan melihat Ichigo memegang eskrim strawberry yang baru saja ia belikan. "Aku masih penasaran tentang hadiah ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya masih heran, kenapa kau membelikan eskrim padaku?"

Momo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, habiskan saja eskrimmu sebelum benar-benar mencair," lalu ia berbalik mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo menuju kearah anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlari mengejar layangan.

"Hei Ichigo lihat i—"

Momo berbalik secara tiba-tiba dan mendapati eskrim Ichigo mengenai hidungnya, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Ichigo ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti badut sekarang."

Momo tersenyum sebal dan mengambil krim yang menempel di hidungnya. "Kalau begitu kau juga," ia mengoleskannya lagi pada pipi Ichigo dan tertawa. "Kau yang terlihat seperti badut sekarang."

"Kau—"

Momo tertawa lagi sambil berlari, ketika Ichigo mengejarnya. "Hei, ayo tuan badut."

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan nona badut."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan berlari saling mengejar hingga Momo menyerah. Di taman dekat danau mereka berdua tertawa dan saling mengoleskan eskrim ke wajah masing-masing, kali ini Momo tertawa begitu bebas walaupun ia berada di danau itu, ia tidak menangis dan melemparkan apapun kedalam airnya hari ini.

Karena ia telah menemukan jawaban dari masalahnya.

Ia harus mencari kebahagiannya sekali lagi, dan menjaganya, ia juga harus membahagiakan orang lain bukan membuat orang lain merasa kasihan padanya.

"Terimakasih."

Ichigo menoleh ketika mendengar Momo mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Untuk apa?"

Momo hanya tersenyum dan menyibakkan air ke wajah Ichigo. "Untuk ini." Lalu kembali berlari dan tertawa ditengah perubahan warna langit yang menjadi oranye. Hari itu menjadi hari terbaik untuknya.

.

END

.

A/N

Gomene~ nak Hime, aku telat ngasih fic ini *bow*

Ok maaf juga buat para reader karena dengan rasa tidak bertanggung jawab mss mempublish fic ini dan belum mengupdate fic lain *kicked*

Aduh, mss speechless nih.

Semoga aja fic ini menghibur.

Withlove

2+4


End file.
